Gold
History (Submitted by Mr_Roboto37) June 29th, 2009 After our tremendous success with Tin, we're back to the drawing board for a new design for the paramedic series. Despite the perks of the smaller design, such as cost and the ability to use the Dayton Fiber Relay, Tilly has insisted we create full-size machines. I fear she might be planning to retool these later down the road for military use. July 22nd, 2009 I've finished the fabrication and assembly of four multipurpose units. Two are male and two are female. Rather than craft these units' faces by hand, as I did with the Tilly-Bot, I used some computer-generated molds and touched them up as needed. I am quite pleased with the results. I think responsometers 51, 74, 78 and 79 are our best bets for advancement into the testing stages. August 13th, 2009 One male unit and one female unit were compromised due to poor responsometer calibration. Tilly had concerns about those two. Oh, well, we still have two operational units. Unit-078 "Platinum" and Unit-079 "Gold" will be advancing to the next stage of tests. August 18th, 2009 We had to shelve Gold. His responsometer just did not seem to mesh with the medical programming overlay we installed along with the paramedic package. I told Tilly we need to find a new use for Gold. There's something about Gold. I think he might be Michael's mapping. I won't lose him again. I can't lose him again. September 12th, 2009 I've stayed up all night, but I found a new use for Gold and just had to do some preliminary testing. I'll have Tilly work out the coding later, but I think she'll like this. I'm more convinced than ever that Gold is Mike... or his mapping, anyway. So I played to my brother's strengths with Gold and the results have been outstanding. I've retooled Gold into being a hostage negotiator and strategic operations coordinator. He's a natural. Very charismatic and has a commanding aura about him... or is that a commanding aurom? Eh? Eh? Metallurgy joke. May 1st, 2010 Following some sort of power surge while charging, Gold fled from STAR Labs and was missing for five hours before we were able to find him in National City, powered down over the grave of Mike Magnus. June 13th, 2013 Metal Men make their public debut, air-dropping into Star City with Gold not only leading the team to several consecutive victories in a number of engagements against dangerous enemies, but he also did rather well in the press interviews that followed in the aftermath. He's the right pick to lead this team. He has that quality about him. I know he's not Michael, but I feel Gold honors my brother's memory.Network Files: Gold Threat Assessment Resources * Military Grade Chassis: Gold is an android, a robot a humanoid appearance and male gender. His design was intended to be less threatening to patients. ** Sensors: Gold's sensors are some of the most sophisticated of the Metal Men, especially in regards to psychological analysis and spatial environments. Gold's sensors allow him to detect heartbeats on the other side of walls, analyze micro-expressions, and 3-D map areas. ** Power Capacity: Gold's size allows him to house a modest battery which can be recharged quickly through the use of a STAR Labs fuel cell. In standard conditions, Gold can operate for twenty-four hours without recharging. If operating long-term away from a STAR Labs robotic charging station, Gold can utilize wall outlets wall outlets or make use of an internal caloric intake processing system. As an android, Gold actually enjoys the consuming of food and drink. In particular, Gold loves Big Belly Burgers with all the fixings and Koul-Brau beer. ** Strength: Gold's mechanics are not designed for heavy lifting, but with his mechanical nature and the alloys composing his chassis Gold is able to lift approximately 4,000 pounds or 1,814.36 kilograms in emergency situations. Be advised that such strain does drain his battery and can cause severe damage. ** Armor: Gold's chassis has limited armor, but while in the field he adds a STAR Labs Protective Vest to give his vital systems extra protection. Gold's chassis can sustain most small fire arms. ** Integrated Systems: Gold's palms have built-in taser electro-stun functionality. His wrists can deploy a high-tensile strength cord for securing prisoners or allowing him to rappel from heights. His forearms also house a number of useful tools such as screwdrivers and utility knives. Gold's heels have a jet assisted leap exhaust port which releases enough concussive force to allow him to launch himself high into the air from a standing position or cushion a serious fall. The same tech is also used to weaken reinforced windows he may need to break through when rappelling from a rooftop. * Responsometer: A device invented by Will Magnus and Tilly Lace of STAR Labs, the Responsometer contains a "digital soul" based partly on the neural mapping of Magnus and Lace's friends and family. This device also contains all the necessary programming and functions as the brain of the mechanical lifeform. If the chassis is destroyed, the Responsometer can be recovered and housed in a new chassis. * Personality: Charismatic, though prone to the use of optimistic cliches that make him sound a bit phony. Gold is confident and cares about his team, but there's little denying he's a little vain and full of himself. He reminds Will Magnus of his older brother. * Programming: Gold is up to date on tactical approaches to conflict resolution. He has a dedicated strategy processor and is also able to create highly detailed psychological profiles on any subject he encounters for the length of a conversation. Weaknesses * Gold is quite sure of himself and prone to believe he can do anything. Analytics * Physicality: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Occult: 1 - Paltry / Below-Average * Weapons: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Experience: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Ranged: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Strategy: 5 - Master / Remarkable Trivia and Notes Trivia * Gold really cares about Tin's advice.Network Files: Tin * Has a very human-looking appearance, making him an android. He is built as a negotiator and strategist, whose human design is meant to be more comforting to other humans he interacts with during negotiations, rescues, and coordination efforts.Earth-27 Rosters: Metal Men * The responsometers used neuro-mapping of about hundred of people to create them. Due to privacy concerns and to focus on the scientific aspects, Magnus and Lace shuffled the results and assigning them random numbers. That said, Will is pretty confident that Gold's responsometer is his older brother, Michael, who died in a military operation in Khandaq shortly after the neuro-mapping.Deluxe Oracle Files: Will Magnus He also see some traits from his other brother David.Deluxe Oracle Files: Tilly Lace * The power surge which caused Gold to go haywire was caused by Mercury, when he brought a smartphone into a charging station.Network Files: Mercury * He is idolized by Lead, eagerly going along his every plan.Network Files: Lead * Copper has a crush on him.Network Files: Copper * Gold has a Threat Assessment ranking of 61, marking him as a High Threat. Links and References * Appearances of Gold * Character Gallery: Gold Category:Characters Category:Metal Men Members Category:Robot Category:Class II Enhanced Strength Category:STAR Labs Members Category:Photocellular Eyes Category:Submitted by Mr_Roboto37 Category:Metropolitan Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Male Characters Category:27th Reality Category:High Threat Category:Gold Hair